


Brilliant Minds, Obvious Truths

by Kebuyo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: About as salty as I was after 4x19 but with a hopeful ending, Betrayal, Episode: s04e19 To Our Deaths and Beyond, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Penguin is sassy and salty, Riddler is kind of flirty but Ozzie won't have it after having been screwed over as much, Solomon Grundy - Freeform, Trust, canon compliant until 4x19, takes place after 4x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: The most brilliant minds are often blind to the most obvious truths.The Riddler visits Oswald and Butch again after 4x19 to reduce the damage done and banter with his friend.





	Brilliant Minds, Obvious Truths

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic "Ed/Edward" mostly equals "the Riddler". One time I refer to "Ed"-Ed, but you will know when.

The Riddler silently walked through the Van Dahl mansion, headed for the living room. This wasn't going to be easy. Especially if he wanted to hold his course, which – despite his goal to pick up some of the shards and reduce the damage it has caused so far – he was absolutely going to do. He could be glad he hasn't encountered Grundy yet, he would be difficult enough to hold back with Penguin there to try and calm him down. And even Oswald himself would be less than pleased to meet him.

When he entered the room, he found both of them where they'd been last time, just as expected. Sitting in armchairs, quietly discussing. Probably something about their next strategies, Oswald hold a notebook and a pen in his hands. Both looked up as he approached. Seeing the looks on their faces, Riddler had difficulty not to laugh. It was like back when he had stepped into the GCPD for the first time after his incarceration; he should be contrite, but he loved these entrances.

 

Grundy stood up slowly and kneaded his huge hands; the message was clear. Oswald only raised his eyebrows, gestured Grundy with one hand to hold back and said: “Well, now _that_ is a surprise. We certainly didn't expect you to just show up here again so soon.”

“ _Oswald_ , you know I can't stay away from you for too long.” Penguin's expression was cold as ice, his eyebrows rising even higher. Probably too early for these antics. Riddler cleared his throat and dropped the act.

“Alright, I realize that you will still be rather unpleased with how our last encounter had turned out-”

“You twerp, I'll-”

“Ah ah ah, _Butch_.”, Penguin interrupted the rant and signaled him to _not_ snap off Edward's head quite yet. “Wait, I'm sure Ed was just about to admit that he owes us a lot of money.”

 _Slick as always_ , the Riddler thought and smiled. “I understand you must be disappointed about that. And I actually did bring a fair amount of money as compensation.”

“How much?”

“50 million”

They both scoffed. “That will not suffice.”, Oswald said laughing. “We demand our promised shares. Plus 10%, to make up for the initial betrayal and being locked in a bank vault. And we're being generous there.”

“I can't skim that much off. Lee would get suspicious.”, Riddler said, ignoring Penguin's condescending tone.

“That is _not_ of our concern.”, Penguin replied, so sassy he almost sounded happy. Almost.

“Regard it as a first installment. You will get what was promised at a later time.” Grundy huffed. “I left the money in a suitcase on the kitchen table.”, Ed continued. “How about you check on it, Butch, while I talk to Penguin.”

Butch glanced at Oswald who just shrugged, lips pursed. He walked towards the door, but stopped next to Edward for a moment, towering over him, to stare in his eyes and growl: “You'd better remember your debts. Your time will come.”, before he left.

 

“So, now that you've postponed Grundy coming after you, what more could there be to talk about?”, Penguin asked cooly.

“I believe with our history it suggests itself that I would make sure things are alright between us.”, Riddler said with a little smile.

“Well, I thought that was what you meant to do when you told me that we'd been through thick and thin and that you hold no grudge on me.”, Oswald said with a sarcastic undertone.

“And yet _you_ hold a grudge on _me_ , I expect.”

“A grudge?”, Penguin scoffed. “A grudge, not really, no. I mean – at first, I actually wanted to slap you in the face, but I have almost _shockingly_ good control over my temper lately.” Edward laughed quietly at the not-so-much-joke. “So, I get the money I need to buy Sofia's capos and reclaim my empire and we'll be fine.”, he concluded with a sweet smile. Too sweet. The resentment almost seemed to evaporate from his pores.

“Come on, Oswald, we both know that's not true. Don't play cool. You've been grumpy ever since I returned to the Narrows. This isn't just about the money. It bothers you that I hooked up with Lee.” His tone turned playful. “You're jealous, aren't you?”

“Jealous?”, Oswald hissed. “Jealous. Well, alright. Not that I'd have time for it, but let me explain something to you. Even _if_ I currently cared about something as trivial as _romance_ , which – _newsflash_ – I do not, because I do not yet have my empire back, and even _if_ I were romantically interested in women-” Ed blinked. “-which – _newsflash_ – I am not, even _then_ Lee Thompkins would not be my first choice. Now, if you don't have anything of relevance-”

“You know I wasn't talking about Lee. Besides, you act all indifferent and above everything, but I know you want-”

“What _I_ want is the only thing that I ever wanted:”, Penguin interrupted. “To rule Gotham.”

“The only thing you _ever_ wanted?”, Riddler asked provocatively. “What about back when you wanted... _love_?” He regretted it the moment he said it. An emotion he couldn't quite determine flashed over Oswald's face – hurt perhaps, or anger? – and after a moment of silence he stood up and stepped towards Ed. He looked directly into his eyes, his voice calm and resolute as he spoke:

“You were right with what you said all those years ago, Ed. For men like you and I, love will always be our most crippling weakness. Abandoning such feelings I can rise to the top once again. And I _will_ take this city back.” _Or burn it to the ground_ , he thought, Fish Mooney's words suddenly popping up in his mind. “Oh, and by the way, I solved your riddle.”, he added.

“My riddle?”

“ _The most brilliant minds are often blind to the most obvious truths._ ”, Penguin quoted. “I should have realized it earlier; you were giving me a hint, as you always do.”

Edward frowned.

“I told you that I trusted you. After all that has happened between us and despite knowing your new loyalties, I trusted you right away when you came to us for help. I should have known better. It was _obvious_ , but I was blind, just as you said.”

“I did not mean to imply that. You _can_ trust me, Oswald, that's why I came here.”

“I can trust you to turn on me when it suits you.”

“It was necessary. And I want to make up for it.”

“And you _threatened_ me.”

Edward didn't reply. He shouldn't have pushed it, he knew it. He didn't want to offend Oswald. He just couldn't help himself. He was _the Riddler_ , he wasn't meant to give way and be all apologetic. And seeing the fire in Oswald's eyes was like a rush, making him want more.

“You told me that despite our... _old friendship_ , if I'd go against Lee, I'd go against you.”, Oswald continued. “What's most important to you right now is her and you protect what is most important to you. I can respect that – I still think your relationship is stupid –”, he interrupted himself with a mocking grin and a raised hand, just to turn serious again. “–but I can respect that. There is only one thing you should remember:” He stepped even closer. Holding Ed's gaze, his eyes lit with determination. “I am not even slightly less strong-willed than you are. And just like you, I will protect what is most important to me, which is myself and my empire. So, you say: I come against Lee – I face the consequences. Well, you come against me, then _so will you_.” He turned away and walked back to sit in his armchair, probably expecting Edward to leave. He half turned towards the door, then hesitated and looked back at Oswald, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

Ed could feel the rush that Oswald's passion and their conflict brought. The excitement. Going toe to toe with the only man of an intellect to match his. Their threats, their glares, the sense of danger, standing on the edge – but wait. Standing on the edge was one thing and it was beautiful, but he knew how the other side looked like, where it would lead. How they could destroy each other. It wasn't worth it. And he didn't want it. After all, Oswald was too important to him. Having him as a friend and an ally might not been his top priority in the moment, but it was worth so much more than carelessly picking a fight.

He walked towards Oswald and leaned forward, putting his hands on the chair's arm rests. Oswald frowned, his mouth slightly open in confusion. Inside the back of his own mind, he could feel Ed's confusion – even panic – but he was the Riddler: He didn't lie to himself and he didn't hold back from what he wanted. Never.

“However exciting saber-rattling with you is, Ozzie, let's not go there. Not again.” And before Oswald could say something, he leaned down and kissed him. Determinedly, but gently. And just long enough to solve a bit of the tension and let Oswald melt into the kiss before the Riddler pulled away. He turned on his heels and walked out without another word, leaving a bewildered Oswald behind. Riddler smiled to himself.

_The most brilliant minds are often blind to the most obvious truths._

Yes, it was true, they were blind. Both of them. Again and again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The working title for this was “Fuck you” and that is what Oz was originally going to tell Ed after literally slapping him in the face - an idea which I later rejected, I guess the story evolved with my temper.
> 
> In my mind, Riddler does currently have that fixed idea of Lee and him, but he also realizes that it won't last and he deep down knows that Oswald will probably be his endgame.


End file.
